Mall Infection?
by BloodshedShura
Summary: Konoha has people skilled in all types of elements and special mystical being. One day Sakura head to the mall and met a strange boy Sasuke. Zombie outbreak begins and they have to search for survivals. Will they be together? Or hate each other? SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

_My first Fanfic, so please be nice to me TwT. Naruto doesn't belong to me, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Elemental Gelade doesn't belong to me either, it belongs to Mayumi Azuma. I got this idea from both the Anime and inspiration from Dead Rising 2 which is created by Capcom!(:_

In Konoha, there are people skilled in each element. Fire, Water, Wind, Sand and much more. There were also mystical beings. The mystical beings have special skills; they are also known as living weapons. Once they synchronize with a person. They would have to be with that person. Until they die. It's almost like a contract. Within the mystical beings, they also have skills for each element. One blade one element. But, there's a special blade. And that blade, it's called the Blood Blade. It holds almost all the power anyone could ever dream of. But as special as it is, it isn't easy to locate. Many have tried but fail. They would think "Mystical weapons" are in a box! It was a mistake to think that, only some would know what the mystical weapons really mean. They're humans. Just that they hold great power. Nobody could ever find them, except a few. The only clue they know is that these mystical beings have a gem on their chest. Each color to their element.

It was a nice and breezy morning in Konoha. You could hear the birds chirping right outside the windows. The wonderful melody would make you fall back asleep.

_Ring Ring_

"Ugh, what time is it…" Sakura grumbled.

Sakura pulled her blanket and covered her face.

After a few seconds, she shouted.

"SHIT!"

Sakura dashed out of bed and went to her closet.

"Ino's gonna kill me for being late…"

Sakura put on a black tank top and her red mini skirt. It looked gothic like. She wore a red and black stripe fingerless elbow glove on her left hand and a black fingerless wrist glove on her right. She picked out her favorite black choker and went downstairs.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

_-Sakura POV-_

I could feel my phone vibrate on the kitchen table. I went there and looked at the caller ID (Ino-Pig). "Shit." I thought. I took a deep breath and picked up the phone.

"SAKURA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Ino screamed over the phone.

"Hehe… funny story… I was…eto…I was…Yep I got nothing. I overslept." I sigh.

"You better head to the mall now or I'm gonna make that forehead of yours bigger! You should thank god I'm not there yet!"

"Alright, alright. I'm on my way there."

I hung up the phone before Ino could say anything.

-Normal POV-

Sakura walked to the shoe cabinet and grab a pair of combat boots. She wore black fishnets thigh high socks and she took a black poach before putting on her boots. She took her keys, phone, wallet, a mini medical kit and last but not least, a pen knife. You'll never know when you're gonna need it.

Sakura walked out of her house and she could feel the wind blowing pass her long pink hair. Her emerald eyes were as big and bright as ever. She walked down the streets leading to Konoha Mega Mall. She could hear boys whistling at her, and girls bitching about her. She didn't want to cause trouble so she just continues walking happily till she reached the mall.

When she reached the mall, it was packed with people. She sighs and just walked to the stairs where it's empty. As she was walking, a boy about her age bumped into her.

"Ugh!" Sakura turned back to see who it was.

"Watch where you're going." A raven haired boy said.

Sakura stared at him wide eyed and shouted "Wasn't it you who bumped into me, you chicken butt ass bastard!"

"Hn." The boy just walked away.

"Her chakra is strange…"

Sakura watched as he walked away. "Bastard" she thought. She continued her way to the stairs. She took out her phone and dialed Ino's number.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Ino picked up after awhile.

"Hey pig, you here yet?"

"Ne, Saku… I might not be able to make it…"

Sakura wanted to shout at her but she controlled

"I just wasted my sleep for nothing." Sakura thought.

"Why aren't you able to come? You asked me to come and now you tell me that you can't come."

"Gomene…My mum wants me to take care of the twins, she ran out for some errands. I'll make it up to you! I promise! When my mum gets back, I'll rush over okay? Just walk around or something." Ino said with one breathe.

"In-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Ino hung up the phone.

"I swear I'm gonna kill her someday." Sakura thought.

Sakura walked out of the stairs and went to a music shop. When she stepped inside, she saw her favorite CD. "Slipknot"

Sakura stared wide eyed at the CD. She hurried up and picked up the headphones and listen to it. She blasted the song so she couldn't hear anything else.

-Unknown person's POV-

"Should we start the party?"

"Hmm… I guess we should. Start by the fountain on the first floor. It's packed with people. They can get easily… "Infected"

"Understood, Orochimaru-sama."

-Normal POV-

A girl with black messy looking hair went to the fountain. She poured something into the fountain, But nobody actually focus on what she's doing because they were just doing their own thing.

Suddenly, the fire alarm went off. Everyone started looking around. As the sprinkles on the top connects to the fountain in the middle. The "something" that woman poured went sprinkling all over the place except for shops. Sakura didn't notice what was happening as she just blasted songs so she continued look at the CD while listening to the songs.

A few people on the first level started acting strangely; they walked slowly… and suddenly… They grabbed someone near them and bit them. People started screaming and wanted to run out. But the doors were all close. Soon Sakura started looking around the shop. She felt something strange was going on. She just walked out slowly and she started hearing people screaming. She looked down and she realized there was trouble.

"What the hell…"

People were running around and most of them turned… Greenish like. The first thing Sakura thought was, Zombies. She could see that most of the doors were already locked.

"What the hell is going on…"Sakura thought.

Suddenly, someone pulled Sakura from behind, she looked up and saw a zombie.

"Fuck."

She knew a little combat moves so shit flipped that zombie off his feet. It fell and hit his head and fainted. Sakura could see a bunch of them coming towards her so she started running.

"Hide, hide. Gotta hide…" First thing Sakura thought was, Stairs. As Sakura was running there were always zombies blocking her way, she had to push through them. "What the hell is going on!"

As Sakura was running, she felt as if someone was watching her. She just shrugged it off. All of a sudden, Sakura could hear someone shouting jutsu commands.

"_Katon Gokakyuu No Jutsu!_"

"Hmm, Fire element. Not bad." Sakura thought as she headed towards the voice. What she saw was a shocker. The raven haired boy was using that jutsu. Sakura ran towards the boy and saw something that shocked her… The boy's eyes, Mangekyo Sharingan.

"How is that possible…Everyone in the Uchiha clan has been wipe off…dead…What…" Sakura was lost for words. She just stood there. What she didn't know was a zombie was behind of her nearing to attack her.

"Oi!" The boy shouted and threw a kunai at the zombie behind her. Sakura fell onto the ground still in shocked. The boy grabbed Sakura, threw her over his shoulder and ran to an empty closed shop. The boy placed Sakura on the ground and looked at her.

Sakura looked at his eyes and started shaking "Uchiha…" she said. The boy stared at her and asked

"Wait, you know about my clan? Who are you? And…Why is your chakra so strange…" Sasuke asked in a monotone voice.

Sakura looked down and answered "I'm Haruno Sakura. I only know one thing about your clan. And it's Uchiha Itachi."

The raven haired boy then pulled Sakura by her arm and shouted at her "How do you know him! Have you seen him!"

Sakura looked down at her arm and she knew it was bleeding. She almost wanted to cry as it hurt so much to hell. "Let me go…!" Sakura exclaimed. The boy looked at her arm and released her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it. Itachi… he's my brother. I've been looking for him for years. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. But, just how do you know my brother?" Sasuke asked calmly.

Sakura opened her eyes wide "So you're his little brother! You need to…I mean I need t-"Sakura looked at him again and answered "Your brother would stop at nothing to get me…" Sasuke looked at her. "Why would my brother want a helpless, useless girl?" Sasuke thought. Sakura could feel a vein pop out of her head. "You know I can read minds, I'm not helpless. Asshole" Sakura said. Sasuke looked shocked "You have a strange chakra…Unless you're a mys-" Sakura sigh and completed Sasuke's sentence "Mystical beings, yes. You have to promise not to tell anyone…Please…If you wish to find your brother, I can help you. But in return, you can never sell me out." Sasuke went back to his normal cold attitude. "Hn, I'm in no need for your help. But out of curiosity, what's your element?" Sakura looked down. "I'm…I'm one of the rejects. I have the fire element but…I can't synchronize with anyone." Sakura said without any emotions. "I can't tell him the truth." Sakura thought in her mind.

"Hn." Sasuke just turned around and started walking away. Suddenly he spoke "We're gonna be stuck here for awhile, come on, I'll bring you to the safe house. Just stay there. I need to look for survivals." Sakura wanted to read his mind but, there was nothing inside. It was just pitch black.

"I can help you know!"

"You're useless."

"Asshole, I'll survive myself then."

"Hn, suit yourself."

"Ice-cube!"

Sasuke felt a vein popped out "Hn."

"Asshole, just like your brother." Sakura said.

Sasuke then pinned Sakura to the wall. "Don't ever compare me to my brother." Sakura looked at his Sharingan; she knew that he was pissed. "Why would my brother even want a reject like you? So he could rebuild the clan? He might as well get someone more useful then you." Sakura could feel tears running down her cheek. She suddenly felt weak. Her eyes turned lifeless. She looked down. "So what? I'm a reject, so what? At least I still live unlike those other rejects who just commit suicide after they know they can't synchronize. Now, let me go before I make you, Uchiha." Sasuke just stared at her "Hn." He freed her arms and went out of the shop. Sakura could hear him shouting jutsu after that.

"There must be tons of them outside huh…Since I'm useless to him; I might as well stay here…" Sakura thought. She took out her phone and saw tons of messages from Ino.

"Sakura, I can't come! Sorry."

"Ne Forehead! You went home yet?"

"Oi, Saku, you angry at me?"

The messages were all almost the same. She looked at the reception and it didn't have any so she just place her phone back into her poach. Sakura stood up and walked out of the door. Suddenly someone grabbed Sakura from the back and covered her mouth. She looked up to see a pineapple haired boy. "Troublesome." He said. "What the hell" Sakura thought.

The boy let go of Sakura's mouth and stared at her.

"Who the hell might you be?" Sakura looked at him.

"Troublesome… I'm Nara Shikamaru; most people just call me Shika.

"Oh…What's with the zombie outbreak?" Sakura asked calmly.

"Nothing, just something troublesome." Shika answered.

Sakura then heard a sound coming from Shikamaru's pocket "Oi, help me, there's like hundreds of them you ass." Sakura recognized that voice anywhere. "Isn't that Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Shikamaru stared at him "Hm, you one of his fan girls?" Sakura started laughing "Hell no, that chicken-assed bastard…"

Suddenly, Sasuke's voice came out again. "My chakra…Shi-" and there was a static screech.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yo Minna ~ Genki?_

_Somehow, when my brother is playing Dead Rising 2, I'll have the mood to update ~_

_Still kinda new LOLS~ Please support!_

_Naruto doesn't belong to me, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Elemental Gelade doesn't belong to me either, it belongs to Mayumi Azuma. I got this idea from both the Anime and inspiration from Dead _

_Rising 2 which is created by Capcom!(: Add-on , the song I'm gonna write belongs to the owner of Tales Of Abyss._

_Previously on Mall Infection_

_The messages were all almost the same. She looked at the reception and it didn't have any so she just place her phone back into her poach. Sakura stood up and walked out of the door. Suddenly someone grabbed Sakura from the back and covered her mouth. She looked up to see a pineapple haired boy. _

_"Troublesome." He said. "What the hell" Sakura thought._

_The boy let go of Sakura's mouth and stared at her._

_"Who the hell might you be?" Sakura looked at him._

_"Troublesome… I'm Nara Shikamaru; most people just call me Shika._

_"Oh…What's with the zombie outbreak?" Sakura asked calmly._

_"Nothing, just something troublesome." Shika answered._

_Sakura then heard a sound coming from Shikamaru's pocket "Oi, help me, there's like hundreds of them you ass." Sakura recognized that voice anywhere. "Isn't that Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Shikamaru stared at him "Hm, you one of his fan girls?" Sakura started laughing "Hell no, that chicken-assed bastard…"_

_Suddenly, Sasuke's voice came out again. "My chakra…Shi-" and there was a static screech._

Suddenly, Sasuke's voice came out again. "My chakra…Shi-"and there was a static screech. Shikamaru hurried and took out the walkie talkie. "Oi! Sasuke! You still there!" Shikamaru hurried and ran towards the escalator.

-Sakura POV-

"What the...is that ice-cube in trouble?" I was thinking. I didn't know what to do, I could hear some hauls coming from the back. I could feel shivers going down my spine.

"What the hell is wrong with me! I can do this!" I nodded my head. Then, I ran towards the direction of where Shikamaru ran to. While I was chasing Shika, I thought to myself "That ice-cube…He's different from his brother…I guess…Should I trust him?"

"_**Hell yeah you should!**_"

I stopped. "Wait…Who are you?" I thought to myself.

"_**I'm your inner! All special mystical being have them. It just depends on when you're mature enough so we can be free and talk to you… Well, that is in your brain**_."

"Okay…weird…"

"_**Whatever, still I think you can trust him. I have a feeling you're gonna get quite close to that cute boy. Getting what I'm hinting? Hehe~**_"

I could feel my sweat drop. "What I gotta chase Shika! Crap!" I continued trying to search for Shikamaru. All of a sudden, I heard explosion. "Must be explosion tags!" I headed towards that direction.

-Normal POV-

Sakura saw Shikamaru throwing explosion tags at a whole mob of zombie. "But where's-"She saw Sasuke lying right beside the fountain. He had bruises on his arm and there were cuts and blood on his face and neck. Sakura looked around there were zombies getting near and near her. "I can't use them now…They'll see…" Sakura then took out her penknife from her poach. She hacks and slashes all the zombies in her way through and went towards Sasuke. Sakura kneeled down beside him.

"Hey, you alright?" Sakura asked in a concern voice.

"Hn."

"Hn is not an answer you asshole."

"Hn."

Sakura was pissed off as all his answer was "Hn" so she stood up and wanted to walk away. Sakura turned to find Shikamaru. She could see that Shikamaru is getting injured by the second. "I guess I have to do it!" Sakura thought. Sakura stood in the middle front of the fountain and started singing.

"_Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze_

_Croa riou ze tue riou rei neu riou ze"_

The mob of zombies near them started fainting. Shikamaru turned to look at her. "What the hell?" Shikamaru had a question face on. "I'll explain later" Sakura just smiled and answer. Sasuke looked at her. His face was still the emotionless look. But inside he was really shock but he could say anything. "We need to go somewhere safe. Now." Shikamaru just stared at her. After a few minute. He finally replied. "Safe house. I'll carry Sasuke." Shikamaru looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked back. "Troublesome." Shikamaru thought. "Hn" Sasuke thought. I sweat-dropped again when I saw what they're thinking.

Shikamaru walked over and went to piggyback Sasuke. Then Sakura looked around to make sure no zombies were following them. "Looks like the first floor is cleared then." Unknown to them someone was still watching them. Sakura just turned and follow Shikamaru to where he's walking. "Ne, Shika. Where's the safe house at?" Sakura questioned. Shikamaru just continued walking without looking at her. "Troublesome. 2nd floor. Inside the karaoke box. One of the rooms has a secret entrance. Just follow me." They continued walking all the way till they're outside the karaoke box. "Grab the key to room 7 will ya?" Shika asked. Sakura went over to the counter and grabbed the key.

She continued following Shikamaru to room 7. They stopped outside of room 7 and Sakura opened the door. Once it was unlocked. They head inside. Then Sakura went over to lock the door. Shika went over to the long black couch. "Could you pull this up? Just the cushion." Pointing to the couch. Sakura stared at him. "Okay…?" Sakura went over and pulled it up. There was a door underneath it. Sakura just stood there and stared. There was an electronic lock there. Sasuke "Hn" suddenly for no reason. Sakura looked at him. "What?" she asked. "Press four 7s." Sakura just went ahead and pressed the numbers. Then it unlocked. Once it opened. It was like a slide.

"Am I supposed to go down there? What's inside?" Sakura looked and asked.

"Just slide in, it's just a small base of ours." Shikamaru answered.

"Hn" (You should know who said that )

Sakura just looked inside then went down. When she landed her the place was just like a basement. So she just stood there and looked around. What she forgot was, Sasuke and Shikamaru didn't slide down yet. Suddenly, Sasuke came down and landed on Sakura.

Sakura was underneath Sasuke so she looked up. His eyes were then black onyx colored. She could feel the heat going up her face. She knew she was blushing.

"Sasuke you down yet?" Shikamaru was shouting.

Sasuke just stood up and shouted back "Yeah." He helped Sakura up and pulled her aside before Shikamaru slide down and land on her just like what happened. Sakura didn't know what came over her. She was just so embarrassed. "Sorry…" Sakura just said while she's still blushing.

"Hn" was all she could hear.

"I'll treat your wounds later…I learnt from Lady Tsunade before…I'm somehow a medic…"

"_**Girl, I told you you're gonna get close to him!**_" Sakura inner came out again.

"What the hell?" Sakura thought.

Sasuke just walked away with Shikamaru since he was already down a while ago. Shikamaru then shouted at Sakura "Oi!" Sakura immediately looked at him. "Yes?" Shikamaru just sigh. "Stop spacing out, come on, I gotta bring him to the sick bay."

Sakura continued walking while arguing with her inner about getting close to Sasuke. Then they reached a small white room. Shikamaru placed Sasuke on the bed and went outside and shouted to Sakura "After you're done treating him, just leave him there. I'm gonna take a nap." Sakura just looked at Sasuke while he closed his eyes. Sakura went to the sink nearby and took a small basic and add water to it. She took out her mini-medic kit from the poach and place it on the bedside table with the basic of water.

She took out a cloth and drenches it with water then she wipes the blood off Sasuke's face and arm. Sasuke suddenly started shaking. He used his hands to cover his eyes. Sakura didn't know what to do, she just got frighten all of a sudden.

"Hey! You okay!"

"My eyes…"

"Wait, What's wrong with your eyes!"

"If I use Sharingan too much I'll strain it…Lady Tsunade said that before…But she said there was nothing to heal it…Just continue healing other stuff, You don't have to care about my eyes."

"I'm a medic, I'm not gonna just leave it alone, you're gonna go blind if you ignore it! Just don't move. I'm gonna inject something to make you fall asleep okay? I'll just check your eyes. Just try to relax."

"Hn"

Sakura took a small injection needle and a small bottle of liquid. She poured it inside the needle and injected Sasuke's neck. Sakura tied up her hair and started focused chakra to her hands and started working on his eyes.

After a few hours, Sakura ran out of chakra. She haven't finish healing his small wounds and isn't complete checking his eyes yet. "Shit…I guess I need to…" Sakura then went over and locked the door. She then took off her tank top. She bandages her chest so no one could see anything. She slowly just removed the top part of her bandage. There was a gem on her chest. No one knew except Ino. The gem on her chest was Reddish Black. She couldn't let anyone know. That was why Itachi wanted Sakura. She was the Blood Blade.

Sakura hated it. Having people finding her just to use her. She would tell people she didn't trust that she was a reject. But in fact, Ino was a reject. Once Ino almost commit suicide, since then Sakura help her through everything. That was why when people say rejects are useless. Sakura would get angry and would want to kill the person. She looked down to her gem and touched it. Then, the gem glowed.

She restored her chakra after the gem glowed. After she restored her chakra, she felt more relaxed. She wore back her tank top and continues healing Sasuke. "What would happen if I synchronized with him?" She thought.

"_**You'll be his weapon. If you do. All I want to warn you is, he's looking for his brother. He might use you for revenge. If you did that. If he died, you end up in Itachi's hand.**_"

"You're right…I can't…But something of him just makes me want to…"

"_**When I first entered your mind. I felt the same thing. He has something no other "Master" would have. Your choice.**_"

"I know…"

After Sakura was done healing Sasuke. He woke up. "Hn". Sakura looked at him. "You're healed. Your eyes are fine now. Just stop straining them unless needed." Sasuke just lay back down and closed his eyes.

"Hn"

Sakura really had nothing to say to him anymore so she stood up and wanted to walk off. When Sakura turned around, Sasuke pull her hand and pulled her closer to him then…

_To be Continued _

_**I'll continue writing tomorrow =D **_

_**I'll probably update everyday ~ Please continue supporting TwT**_

_**I'm still kind of new to this.**_

_**R&R**_

_**More characters will be coming as the story progress.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_I should be studying for my exams tomorrow, but I just really wanted to write._

_Naruto doesn't belong to me, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Elemental Gelade doesn't belong to me either, it belongs to Mayumi Azuma. Dead Rising 2 is created by Capcom and lastly, Tales of Abyss belongs to Namco Tales Studio. I got inspired to write this by Naruto , Dead Rising 2 , Elemental Gelade and Tears of Abyss ~_

_Previously on Mall Infection?_

_She restored her chakra after the gem glowed. After she restored her chakra, she felt more relaxed. She wore back her tank top and continues healing Sasuke. "What would happen if I synchronized with him?" She thought._

_"__**You'll be his weapon. If you do. All I want to warn you is, he's looking for his brother. He might use **_

_**you for revenge. If you did that. If he died, you end up in Itachi's hand.**__"_

_"You're right…I can't…But something of him just makes me want to…"_

_"__**When I first entered your mind. I felt the same thing. He has something no other "Master" would **_

_**have. Your choice.**__"_

_"I know…"_

_After Sakura was done healing Sasuke. He woke up. "Hn". Sakura looked at him. "You're healed. Your eyes are fine now. Just stop straining them unless needed." Sasuke just lay back down and closed his eyes._

_"Hn"_

_Sakura really had nothing to say to him anymore so she stood up and wanted to walk off. When Sakura turned around, Sasuke pull her hand and pulled her closer to him then…_

Sasuke pulled her closely till Sakura's face was right in front of him. Sakura flushed at what happen.

"What…Wha-"Sakura could speak properly as she was to embarrass at what was going on.

Sasuke didn't answer her. He just stared at her eyes. He could feel that Sakura was trying to struggle out of his grip. But to no avail. Sasuke just tighten his grip. Sakura could feel her hand getting painful.

"Stop… It hurts!" Sakura wanted to cry. "Why am I turning so weak…"She thought.

"_**What's going on…this is strange…Sakura. Did you realize we can't read his mind anymore!**_"

"You're right…"

"Sasuke please, let go…"Sakura kept struggling.

Sasuke looked at her with his onyx eyes. Sakura then looked into his eyes. She could by his eyes, he's lonely. It's so dark in his eyes. It looked so deep yet charming at the same time. Sasuke then finally spoke.

"Thanks…for healing me…I can see so much clearly now…And, it's been bugging me now…Is your hair naturally pink?"Sasuke had a cute innocent chubby looked on him.

Sakura could feel a vein pop out of her head once again. "Yes it is! And…you might wanna get change, you stench of blood…" Sakura then used force and got out of Sasuke's grip and went outside.

"Why does everyone keep asking if my hair's naturally pink!"Sakura shouted out loud while walking.

Suddenly a female voice answered her from behind "Maybe cause…cause…that's…that's…rare…"

Sakura turned around and saw a cute girl who has dark hair and wore a purple jacket. She looked embarrass yet innocent and shy.

Sakura looked at her for awhile and asked her "You are…?" The girl smiled and look up at Sakura and answered "I'm…I'm Hinata…nice to….me-…meet…you." Sakura smiled and looked at her "You're cute! Oh, you're with Shika and that ice-cube Uchiha?" Sakura asked not knowing that she's still outside the sick bay.

Sasuke heard what Sakura said and wanted to go outside just to shout at her. But, he felt tired so he just rested. Hinata looked at Sakura and smiled "Hai! There's also Kakashi-sensei, Shikmaru-san and Naruto-kun…" Hinata suddenly blushed and look down. Sakura gave a sly smile. "Hmm…Naruto-"kun"? Ne~ Hinata-chan…Do you like him?" Sakura looked at the girl who's standing in front of her. Hinata was blushing like mad and started looking around "Eh? Eto…eto..eh…"Sakura just laughed and look at the girl. "It's okay. Do your best, I'm sure he's a big idiot of not liking such a cute girl like yourself!"

"Hachoo!" Sakura turned around and saw a blond spiky hair boy walking towards them. Suddenly there was a "Thudd" behind Sakura. So, she turned again and Hinata was lying on the ground. "EH?" Sakura bend down and help Hinata up. The blond boy then stop in front of Sakura. "Eh, I haven't seen you around before…Hi! I'm Naruto! Best ramen eating of the whole whole!"Sakura just stared at him weirdly. "So, you're Naruto…"She thought.

Sakura looked down to Hinata then looked up to Naruto. "Hi…I'm Sakura…and could you help me carrying Hinata to somewhere she could lay on?" Sakura had a nice thought on her mind. Naruto looked down to Hinata. "Oh! Hinata!"Naruto then carried Hinata and brought her to a couch a few doors away from the sick bay. Sakura just followed. Once Naruto placed Hinata down. He wanted to take his leave then Sakura suddenly spoke up. "Hey! Do you mind staying here taking care of Hinata-chan?"Sakura just gave the brightest smile she could give. Naruto looked up and said "Sure! You're gonna owe me Ramen for this!" Sakura just nodded and walk away. She couldn't wait for Hinata to wake up and see what happen.

Sakura then walk while thinking. "Did I forgot something?" She walked slower and slower. "Oh! My pouch!" She went back to the sick bay. She wanted to get her poach so badly that she forgot to knock the door. She just bragged in. Sakura saw the scene in front of her then blushed like how Hinata blushed and hurried quicky shout "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…" Right in front of her, was Uchiha Sasuke, topless. Sasuke smirk and looked at Sakura's embarrassment.

"Like what you see?"

Sakura felt so embarrass that she didn't know what she was gonna do. "No!" she shouted "I just wanted my pouch back!" Sakura didn't dare to look into Sasuke's eyes. She just hurried to the bedside table and wanted to take the pouch. But Sasuke wanted to have some fun. He was still topless but he didn't really care. He took Sakura's pouch and held it high in the air. Sakura looked up and met with his onyx eyes. She then quickly looked down as she was still too embarrassed.

"Give it back!"

"Don't feel like it."

"Mou! Give it back!" Sakura could really feel the heat getting to her face.

"Hn" Sasuke just continued and held it higher when Sakura wanted to jump for it.

"_**Neh, Sakura, you look like you're having fun!**_" Inner Sakura was laughing till her tummy was gonna burst.

"I'm not!"Sakura thought. Sakura looked up to Sasuke and just then, their eyes met again. Sasuke stared at her and could see that she was still blushing. Sakura could feel her heart beat as fast as lightning speed. Sasuke looked into in to her eyes and felt the temptation wanting to get closer to her. Then they got closer and closer.

"Oi! Sasuke! How're you feeling, I heard you're…"A silver haired man bragged into the room and saw the scene in front of him. Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at him. "Pardon me, wrong room. And Sasuke, You finally have some hormones in you!" Then the man closed the door and walked out.

Sasuke blushed a little but hid it so Sakura didn't notice anything he also let his hand down cause he forgot all about Sakura wanting her pouch back. But on Sakura's side, she was speechless. She was embarrassed she didn't know what to say. She looked back at Sasuke and grabbed her pouch and hurried out of the room. Right outside of the room the silver haired man was standing there reading a green book. Sakura read the title "Icha Icha Tactics."Sakura stared at the man with a mask covering his left eye. "It's not good to stare you know." The man suddenly spoke up. Sakura continued looking at him.

The man sigh and lift his hand up for a handshake "I'm Hatake Kakashi, one of their teacher. Nice to meet you miss…" Sakura then smiled and shook his hand "I'm Sakura and I'm just a random survival to this...infection." Sakura's face turned into a confused face. "Hm, it happened before a few years ago…Don't you know? Aren't you a Konoha citizen?" Kakashi looked at her in suspicion. Sakura just quickly thought of something and just blurt it out "Yes. I am, but I haven't been in Konoha for a long time. My shishou wanted to train me somewhere far so that there will be no disturbance." Kakashi just looked at her "Hmm…May I know you shishou's name? And great job on making Sasuke normal again. He has a huge fan club and some… crazy fans…"Kakashi smirked. Sakura blushed and look at Kakashi's face "Eh!" Sasuke could hear Sakura inside so he just "Hn" with a smirk on his face.

Kakashi was quite amused. "Hehe, go get dinner. It's at the on the right just walk all the way there. Day passes quickly doesn't it…" Kakashi just walked away while reading his book again. Sakura turned and wanted to walk to her right then Kakashi spoke up again "Oh and you might wanna get Sasuke too." He said without turning backwards. Sakura could feel that he was fooling with her but she didn't want Sasuke to strive either.

But before Sakura went over to the sick bay. She smelled something. It smelled like…like…Something Burning! Sakura hurried and ran towards the smell and she saw it was coming out of a room. She kicked it open and the smell went out of the room. As the smoke cleared, it was the kitchen. She saw Shikamaru sitting on the chair sleep while no one was cooking but the frying pan had meat on it and the fire was on. She assumed that Shikamaru fell asleep while cooking. She shook her head and went over and closed the fire before going to wake him up.

Sakura shook him lots of times before he sat up. "Ugh…Troublesome…"Shika said while waking up. "Shikamaru! Why didn't you close the fire? And if I'm not wrong…Is it the first time you're cooking?" Sakura said while giggling. Shikamaru just nodded while yawning.

"What are you suppose to cook? I'll help you."

"Too troublesome…Hmm, Miso soup with eggplant for Kakashi-sensei, Ramen and Red bean soup for that dobe Naruto, Rice balls and Tomatoes for Sasuke, Cinnamon rolls for Hinata and Mackerel for myself…and you can cook whatever you like for yourself. Ja Ne." Shikamaru yawned and walked off.

-Sakura POV-

"Well, they sure have special requests…"I thought. "Let's start cooking!" I hurried and cook as I was afraid everyone might get hungry. I finished in about 30 minutes. I even cooked red bean paste dumplings for myself! I place everything outside the dining table nicely and poured some tea for everyone. I saw Shikamaru walking towards me.

He looked at the table of food then turned back to me. He looked as if he hasn't been eating a normal meal since he was born. "You…you did all this?"Shikamaru asked in shock. I looked at him and just smiled "Yep…Isn't it what I was suppose to cook?" Shikamaru just sat down and started eating without waiting for the rest to arrive.

"Er…I'll go get the rest of them for dinner…" I started walking away.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru just continued eating.

I went towards where Hinata and Naruto were supposed to be and I knocked the door and Naruto just shouted "Come in." I went inside and saw Hinata sitting down on the couch with Naruto. What shocked me was, they were holding hands! I smiled slyly and walked towards Hinata. "Aww you guys make such a great couple! Just started?" Hinata blushed and mad and just nodded her head.

"So I was right on making Naruto stay here with Hinata!" I exclaimed in her mind.

"_**Hell Yeah!**_"

"Well, you guys should head out for dinner."I just smiled and walk out of the room leaving the couple alone.

-With Naruto and Hinata-

"Isn't Shikamaru cooking today?"Naruto asked.

Hinata blushed slightly and answered "Hai…demo…we still have to eat…Let's go Naruto-kun…"

Naruto smirked and pulled Hinata out of the room and into the dining room.

-Normal POV-

Sakura walked to the sick bay to ask Sasuke to go out for dinner. When she knocked the door, Kakashi voice came out. "Come in." Sakura entered with a confuse look on her face.

"Hey eh, dinners ready." Sakura said avoiding eye contact with the both of them.

Kakashi suddenly turned wide eye. Sakura looked at him still confused.

"I just remembered. Shikamaru's cooking today…"Kakashi said calmly.

"What's wrong with Shika's cooking?" Sakura asked.

"Hn" Sasuke started walking out of the room heading towards the dining room.

"Nothing…Let's just enjoy dinner shall we?"Kakashi just walked out with a sweat drop.

Sakura just followed behind Kakashi. When they reached the dining room everyone was already sitting there. Except for Shikamaru, he already finished so he just sat there reading a chess book. Sakura started eating while Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Kakashi just stared at her eating. Sakura turned up to stare at them. "Is something wrong? The food's nice…" Naruto was shocked "It's nice!" He picked up the chopsticks and started eating the Ramen. He didn't stop eating once he started. So Hinata decided to try the Cinnamon rolls. "Delicious…"Hinata said. Kakashi started drinking the Miso soup while eating the eggplant in it. Sasuke just took a rice ball and ate it. He didn't really spoke much. Then Naruto stood up.

"Shikamaru, you actually cooked all of this!"

"Too troublesome…Sakura cooked it…"Then he fell back asleep.

Everyone turned their head to Sakura; she didn't say anything and just continued eating. Then all of a sudden, Sakura fainted and fell on the floor.

_To be Continued_

_Hey hey ~ Please continue reading x_

_I'll update soon XD_

_Please R&R_

_So scared I'll mess up TwT_


	4. Chapter 4

_HieHie=D_

_Naruto doesn't belong to me, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Elemental Gelade doesn't belong to me either, it belongs to Mayumi Azuma. Dead Rising 2 is created by Capcom and lastly, Tales of Abyss belongs to Namco Tales Studio. I got inspired to write this by Naruto , Dead Rising 2 , Elemental Gelade and Tears of Abyss ~_

_Previously on Mall Infection desu ~_

_Sakura just followed behind Kakashi. When they reached the dining room everyone was already sitting there. Except for Shikamaru, he already finished so he just sat there reading a chess book. Sakura started eating while Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Kakashi just stared at her eating. Sakura turned up to stare at them. "Is something wrong? The food's nice…" Naruto was shocked "It's nice!" He picked up the chopsticks and started eating the Ramen. He didn't stop eating once he started. So Hinata decided to try the Cinnamon rolls. "Delicious…"Hinata said. Kakashi started drinking the Miso soup while eating the eggplant in it. Sasuke just took a rice ball and ate it. He didn't really spoke much. Then Naruto stood up._

"_Shikamaru, you actually cooked all of this!"_

"_Too troublesome…Sakura cooked it…"Then he fell back asleep._

_Everyone turned their head to Sakura; she didn't say anything and just continued eating. Then all of a sudden, Sakura fainted and fell on the floor._

-Sakura POV-

"Sakura!"

"Oi!"

"Sakura-chan!"

I could hear all of them calling me, except for that ice-cube. I can't imagine him caring for me at all. I didn't know why but I suddenly felt weak and just fainted.

"Sakura." I opened my eyes, I didn't know where I was, It looked like a garden. I started walking around. "Sakura." I turned around, I couldn't find who was calling me. I walked around the garden looking for that voice. Then, I reached a river, it was beautiful. There were peddles of cherry blossom in it. I kneeled down next to it and picked it up.

"Sa-ku-ra!"The voice was right behind me! I turned and saw a shocking familiar face. "How is this possible…" I dropped the peddle and covered my mouth. Tears started flowing down me cheeks. "Tsunade-shishou…"She smiled at me and kneeled down right next to me. "Yo!"She smiled at me. "Why are you here? I thought you went back to the mystic forest…?"I was still in shock.

"Aww, I missed my little student. But most importantly."Tsunade faced changed from a friendly long time no see face, to a serious face.

"Sakura. You have to get away from the people you're with now. And by now I mean when you wake up."

"Huh? But why? They're kinda friendly."I looked confused, I felt confused I didn't know what to think.

Tsunade just shook her head "You're transforming soon Sakura. I mean, remember you'll be…em..not so covered when you're transforming. 3 days Sakura, you only have 3 days till your transformation starts. 3 days."

"Wait…WHAT? I thought I finished transforming already! I mean, I already have this damn crystal on my chest!"I shouted to my shishou.

"I know…that's why I'm here to explain. Sakura, you're the next princess…I'm not going to...stay there any longer."Tsunade hair fell and covered her eyes. I could see tears dripping down.

I didn't know what to say "What…What are you…I don't want to be the damn princess! Remember what you kept telling me? That leader of the village will choose who you'll marry, who you'll talk to? You can't even control your own life as a princess! I shouted with tears falling down.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I have no choice. There's no one I trust but you for this job. I'm leaving the whole thing behind for Jiraya…I love him Sakura. I need to go before the elders find out. Sorry…I won't be seeing you again…Bye…You're a great student Sakura."With that last sentence, Tsunade disappeared.

Instead of a beautiful garden, it was pitch black.

-Normal POV-

"NO!" Sakura screamed as she woke up. There were tears running down her cheek. Sakura covered her face with her hands.

"Hn" She heard someone's voice and she looked up.

"Why…why are you here…?" Sakura's voice was weak.

"Hn. We took watch over you. It was my turn. The rest of them are out looking for survival and clearing the mall…"Sasuke just answered while sitting on a table in front of Sakura.

Sakura rubbed off her tears and looked down. "How long was i…"

She was cut off by Sasuke's answer "3 days."

Sakura then remembered what Tsunade said "_3 days Sakura, you only have 3 days till your transformation starts. 3 days._"

"3 days! Shit!"Sakura shouted out in her head. She could feel her gem glowing below the bandages she wrapped. She placed a hand on directly where the crystal was trying to prevent it from glowing.

Then Sakura stood up and ran out of the room. She climbed the ladder and went up to the mall. She just ran where her feet took her. Sasuke tried to chase up to her but didn't know where she ran. When Sakura looked at where she was there was just one word on her mind. "Perfect"

Sakura was now in one of the handicap toilets. She locked the door and took off her tank top. She unwrapped the bandage and sat down. The gem's light started glowing all over Sakura. She was covered by the light. She closed her eyes and started chanting some unknown language.

-With Sasuke-

Sasuke was trying to kill off a mob of zombie by using Chidori. But It didn't work that well, there was too many of them. Sasuke used the communicator and talked to Kakashi and the rest of the group.

Sasuke connected to everyone and started talking "She ran off all of a sudden."

Kakashi smirk and randomly answered "Did you scare her off?"

Sasuke was speechless, he wanted to kill Kakashi on the spot. But didn't know where he was. He noted to kill him when he saw him. "Hn"

Naruto practically screamed into the mike "Yeah teme, you might have scared her away!"

Hinata was speechless plus she was beside Naruto.

Shikamaru just said one word "Troublesome."

While they were chatting, they were fighting at the same time. Sasuke then spotted someone. "Hey I think I found a survival."

"Well's bout time we found another one." Kakashi sighed.

Sasuke then cut off the communicator and they started fighting again.

The person Sasuke saw had Red hair. She was just sitting on one corner with quiet sobs.

"You alright?"Sasuke asked in a monotone voice.

The woman looked up, she was wearing specs and wore a white blouse with black shorts and black boots. "Oh my gosh! Aren't you Sasuke!" The woman screamed. She wasn't crying once she saw Sasuke.

Sasuke just thought to himself "Shit. Fan girl."

"Sasuke-kun~ I'm hurt! Can you carry me?" She threw herself onto Sasuke. But thank goodness for Sasuke he moved aside and the woman crash to the wall. "Hn" Sasuke started walking away. The women just hurried and follow him. "I'm Karin! And I'm also one of Konoha's top models you know?" She winked at Sasuke. Being Sasuke, he could bother less. He just kept walking till he reached the safe house. He brought Karin inside and sat down on the couch. Karin kept sticking onto him like a leech.

-With Sakura-

Sakura stood up and put on her tank top. She looked into the mirror in front of her and smirks. "Not bad." Sakura hair was now longer and had a black highlight. She was still wearing the same thing. But now the gem wasn't on her chest anymore. It was in front of her head. (Just like Ren in Elemental Gelade. Inspired by her) Sakura's gem was still the same in color but now, it kinda looks bloodier. She walked out of the handicap toilet and headed to her favorite cloths shop. "Since zombies are taking over, I might as well take the chance to free shop? Right?" Sakura smirked at the thought. Then Sakura frowned at another thought "I hope the elders doesn't know Tsunade passed her title to me…I don't wanna go back to the forest."

Sakura walked to a random shop and looked at the clothes they have there. She picked out a few clothes and when to the dressing room. She then stepped inside to change. After she changed, she looked in the mirror in satisfaction. She was now wearing fingerless fishnets gloves which went up to her elbow and she wore a mini dress. It was quite short. It was black and sleeveless. Sakura still kept her combat boots and fishnets socks. She tied a small bag on her thigh and placed her pouch over her waist with a belt. Then she thought "It's kind of plain…" She touched her neck. She walked over to the counter and she saw a beautiful choker with a cross hanging from it. She smiled and placed it on then she took a black ribbon and tied it on her head covering the gem.

She smiled and walk out of the store. She started walking to the karaoke box so that she could say greet the rest of them and says sorry for running away for a while. But before she could reach there, a bunch of zombies surrounded her.

"Hmm…Looks like they won't leave without a fight."Sakura smirked. Sakura then punched one of them, her punch made one zombie into the whole mob. They all laid on the ground motionless then Sakura then smiled and walk into room 7. When she reached, she slide inside and looked around. Suddenly, she heard someone screaming. She dashed into that room. Sakura didn't know why, but she felt like crying at what she saw. She just turned and left without saying anything. She climbed the ladder and ran to somewhere in the mall. She just continued running nonstop.

What did she see? She saw Sasuke pinning Karin to the wall and their faces were quite close. Sakura couldn't get the image out of her head. She ran to the roof, kicked the door open, and locked herself inside. There weren't any zombies there, the zombies should be glad they weren't there. Sakura might end up eating them instead of zombies eating her or biting. Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore. She just started crying. Then she felt so weak.

"What's wrong with you! You're not a weak girl Sakura!" Sakura practically shouted to herself. She didn't know why but she felt so alone at that time. She untied the ribbon on her head. She touched the gem. It glowed. Her eyes then turn red. Sakura didn't know why. But now, she felt like she wanted to kill someone. Anyone she killed would probably satisfy her now. She ran back downstairs. She saw tons of zombies coming at her. She felt bloodthirsty right now.

She took out her penknife and just slashes every zombie she sees. Then Kakashi saw what happened in a corner. He was still reading his book. Once he saw Sakura's head. He understood everything except for one. Why was Sakura so angry?

"Come out."Sakura said in a demanding voice. She didn't sound herself.

Kakashi walked out and stood in front of her. "Hmm"

Sakura didn't care who he was at that time. Friend or Foe. She just ran in front of him and attacks him. Kakashi just dodged and tried to hit her pressure point but failed. Sakura ran too fast. Then Kakashi pulled down the mask covering his eyes. Sakura didn't know what happened. She looked into his eyes and fainted.

"Sharingan…"She whispered as she fell.

_To Be Continued(=_

_Hey people x _

_Thanks for supporting._

_Will update soon ^^_

_R&R_

_I'll explain more of the Sasuke's part on the next chappieXD_


	5. Chapter 5

_Computer had problems x.x Gomene minna..Gomenasai that I haven't been updating this story for so long. I sincerely apologize desu…Please forgive me TT_

_Previously on Mall Infection_

_What did she see? She saw Sasuke pinning Karin to the wall and their faces were quite close. Sakura couldn't get the image out of her head. She ran to the roof, kicked the door open, and locked herself inside. There weren't any zombies there, the zombies should be glad they weren't there. Sakura might end up eating them instead of zombies eating her or biting. Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore. She just started crying. Then she felt so weak._

_"What's wrong with you! You're not a weak girl Sakura!" Sakura practically shouted to herself. She didn't know why but she felt so alone at that time. She untied the ribbon on her head. She touched the gem. It glowed. Her eyes then turn red. Sakura didn't know why. But now, she felt like she wanted to kill someone. Anyone she killed would probably satisfy her now. She ran back downstairs. She saw tons of zombies coming at her. She felt bloodthirsty right now._

_She took out her penknife and just slashes every zombie she sees. Then Kakashi saw what happened in a corner. He was still reading his book. Once he saw Sakura's head. He understood everything except for one. Why was Sakura so angry?_

_"Come out."Sakura said in a demanding voice. She didn't sound herself._

_Kakashi walked out and stood in front of her. "Hmm"_

_Sakura didn't care who he was at that time. Friend or Foe. She just ran in front of him and attacks him. Kakashi just dodged and tried to hit her pressure point but failed. Sakura ran too fast. Then Kakashi pulled down the mask covering his eyes. Sakura didn't know what happened. She looked into his eyes and fainted._

_"Sharingan…"She whispered as she fell._

"_**You aren't weak Sakura! Stop using a stupid knife! Use your powers you idiot!**_"

"I'm not an idiot…I shouldn't use the knife…Use…my…powers…"

Sakura then woke up sweating. She looked around. She was in the sick bay of the base. "I gotta get out of here…"She thought as she got up. She walked towards the door and opened it. Someone was already standing outside.

"Kakashi" Sakura looked at him. She wanted to just walk off. But, Kakashi grabbed her wrist. "Explain."

Sakura looked at him and turned away. "There's nothing to explain about, let me go or I'll make you let me go." Sakura said in a monotone yet dangerously voice. Kakashi stared at her for a moment then shakes his head. "Looks like I won't be able to get anything out of you then." He let her go and walked away reading his book.

As Sakura was walking towards the entrance to get up to the mall, she saw the Karin. Karin stopped and looked at her. "Hmm, so you're the one that opened the door…bitch" Sakura then got angry at the last word. Her emerald eyes turned bloody red and her gem started glowing. "Call me that again and I'll rip your bones out when you're still alive and watching." Karin was shocked and she fell down on the ground and started backing off.

Sakura just walked off still flaming mad. Sasuke saw a glimpse of pink and knew it was Sakura. He ran towards the direction but when he looked around, he only saw Karin on the ground. There was no sight of Sakura. "Sasuke-kun! I'm scared! That pink hair bitch tried to threaten me!" Karin ran up to Sasuke and hugged him. "Touch me again and I swear I'll leave you with the zombies and walk away." Sasuke practically growled. Sasuke then walked away thinking what had happened that day.

-Flashback-

"_Sasuke-kun. Thanks for saving me! Do you want anything in return? I can really give you anything…" Karin said in a seductive voice while she pulled her shirt up a bit._

"_Hn. Not interested." Sasuke stood up and wanted to walk away._

_Karin took off her spectacles and went closer and closer to Sasuke and tried to tackle him from behind. Sasuke could sense what was going on so he turned around and pin her to the wall. Karin then screamed. Sasuke stared at her with deadly eyes and said "If you ever try any funny business again, I'll kill you." And just then, Sakura opened the door and stared for a moment and started running away._

_-_Normal POV_-_

Sasuke sat down on the couch thinking. "Why the hell does she make me feel this way…" he looked up at the ceiling and tried to clear his mind. Sakura was walking around the mall finding a place to just rest. When she saw Karin, all she remembered was Sasuke. She saw a ladder and went up. She was at the roof. It was cooling and was quite safe, so, she decided to stay there for awhile.

Sakura's mind was in a mess, she didn't know what to think. She looked up at the sky and tried to clear her mind just like Sasuke. She didn't know why Sasuke made her feel this way. She felt confuse.

"_**Idiot**_" Sakura's inner whispered.

"And who are you to judge me when you're a part of me?" Sakura argued back.

"_**I'm not judging you. I just wanna let you know, if you don't wanna go near Sasuke or that bitch, you should head out on your own. Find some survivals and lead them to the safe house. You might be of help too you know? You're a medic remember?**_" Sakura's inner calmly said.

"You're right…"Sakura stood up and brush off the dirt on her clothes and started walking down. "I better head to the swimming pool area, I haven't been there before and it might be fun…"Sakura giggled slightly. As Sakura was walking, she felt a pair of eyes following her.

Before she reached the pool area, she could see a bunch of zombies outside banging the door to get in. "So there must be someone inside then…"She started walking towards the destination. All of a sudden, someone pulled her hand. She wanted to turn around but before she could do that, she got knocked out.

"_Orochimaru-sama, are you sure it's okay leaving her here? I mean…You could use her as a weapon. You're letting the chance slip away!_" said a girl.

Sakura could recognize the voice. But she could hear water. And she could hear some growling from zombies which was obvious. She opened her eyes but only to be met by darkness. She struggled not knowing what to do. She felt cold. As if she wasn't wearing her normal clothes. She tried to move her hands but it was tied up. She tried to movie her legs but they were as though wrapped up.

"What the fuck is going on!"Sakura screamed out. She kept struggling none stop.

She could hear a man's giggle. "Looks like you're up Sakura, or should I say Miss Blood Blade." The man laughed out evilly.

Sakura kept struggling to no avail. "Who the hell are you! What the hell are you doing to me? Untie me now!"

Suddenly, she saw light. The blindfold dropped into the water. She looked around but she could only see zombies. Then she looked down. "What the fuck!" was her first reaction, Sakura wasn't in her normal clothes indeed. She was wearing a mermaid's get up. She had a pink tail on and matching bra shells. She couldn't use her powers at all. She looked around again. She was currently sitting on a shell in the middle of a huge pool. Inside the pool, there were some zombies. The rest were walking around the pool either eating each other or breaking stuff. None of them could step into the water. She didn't know why until one of them accidentally dropped into the pool. There were electric all over the zombie's body. It got shocked. She stared wide eye.

She struggled to be free. After a few minutes she managed to get the robes off her hands but she couldn't move with the tail on and plus, she could get electrified the moment she dropped in the pool.

"My my, what a tough situation you're in." Sakura immediately turn to the voice. She saw a long haired man in a suit. He had pale with skin and he looked as though he's a snake. "Nice to meet you, I'm Orochimaru."He hissed.

"Look, I don't really care what your name is. I just want to know, why the hell did you put me here and what's worse in a mermaid get up! Please don't tell me you're the one who stripped me or I swear I'll pull your tongue till it wraps up your whole body."Sakura said in a threatening voice.

Then a woman walked out from behind Orochimaru and spoke "Don't worry, I'm the one who changed you." The woman smiled.

"How is that a funny thing!"Sakura screamed out."What the hell do you want me here for anyways; I don't even know the both of you!"

"You might not know us. But we know you. You're a threat to us Sakura. We'll just leave you here so that there'll be no more troubles for us." The man answered and turn to leave then the girl shouted a last sentence before following the man. "Oh and your clothes and pouch are kinda torn up and scatted around, so you might wanna get new ones." The girl winked and left.

"_**Torn up…**_"

After a few seconds of silent, Sakura shouted "Don't screw with me!" The zombies tried to get near her but couldn't as when they stepped inside the pool, they'll die. (Well…They're already practically dead…right?)

Sakura knew she could do anything but hope now. She looked around and started feeling sleepy. She wanted to rest but didn't dare. If anything happened when she fell asleep, what would she do?

She couldn't help it. She closed her eyes and started drifting to her wonderland. "Sasuke please find me…"She whispered.

_To Be Continued _

_Would Sasuke hear Sakura's plead of help?_

_Sorry it's kind of short! I'll update soon x_

_Please continue to support!_


End file.
